occultacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Kumashiro
Maya Kumashiro (神代 マヤ) is the daughter of the Waldstein Academy's late headmaster, Junichirou Kumashiro. She hates the occult despite her vast knowledge about it. Her hatred stems from her father's obsession with the occult thus causing a strained relationship between his wife and daughter. After her father's death, Maya becomes headmistress of the "Occult Academy" and vows to destroy the school. However, as the series progresses, Maya's hatred for the occult lessens. Eventually she regains her former love for the occult, promising to keep it safe rather than to destroy it. Later, it is revealed that the Academy was Maya's Christmas present from her father. Maya realizes that she turned her back on her father when he was only trying to fulfill her Christmas wish. She then makes a promise to her dead father to save the Academy and the World. With the arrival of Fumiaki Uchida, she forms a partnership with him in order to find the key of Nostradamus which will cause an alien invasion on July 21, 1999. Biography Early life Maya spent her early life with her mother and her father. Her father soon became obsessed with the Occult. The outcome of this event led to Maya and her Mother leaving Jun' Ichiro. Return to the Occult Two years after Maya's mother died, she heard of her father's death and heads off to the academy to see his funeral. Jun' Ichiro actually recorded a message on a tape for his students of the academy, but accidentally summons a spirit on the students. Maya, knowing what kind of spirit it is, tries to calm down and evacuate the students. Soon later it is learned that the spirit is called a Lamie and it posseses the corpse of Maya's father. Maya kills the Lamie, however, by cutting off its head. Maya promises herself that she will destroy the academy as she yells out, "I HATE THE OCCULT!!!" into the sky. This is when a cell phone drops out from the sky and a beam of light from the sky shines down. A naked man comes down from the light, later reveiling himself to be the future version of Uchida Bunmei. Maya immediately talks him down as an prevert and later an idiot. Reluctantly the two agree to work with each other to find the Nostradamus key which ends the world in the future. Maya also takes up the position of headmistress of the Occult Academy as well as being a student that takes classes there. Later Maya decides to live in the location of her old home where her parents and her lived together. It was there that Maya was attacked with Fumiaki by an unknown spirit and find a hidden doorway that shows the way to a hidden notebook written by Maya's father that destroys the spirit. The notebook contains information regarding the fact that Jun'Ichiro had enemies that will be trying to kill him and eventually his family, but the notebook itself holds several spells that will protect Maya from his enemies and even destroy evil. It also pleads to leave the life of the occult, live a normal life, and never turn back. Of course Maya refuses and continues to attempt to ruin the academy, but keeps the notebook on her at all times. Near the end Maya discovers that she truly does not hate occult and that it was her that turned her back on her father as her father created the academy for her sake, for that was what she wished for as a child on Christmas. Maya then resolves instead to keep the academy out of harms way and avenge her father by once again vowing to destroy the Nostradamus key. As the fated day grew close, Maya fakes her death to trick her foes into thinking she was dead so she would be able to move around freely. This proves futile however when she goes to confront her partner Fumiaki about it and he does not believe her. Maya's notebook that was protecting her was then stolen and destroyed, though it is later discovered that the contents of the notebook were switched. Together Maya and Fumiaki were able to destroy the evil by use of an incantation within the notebook, however that does not stop the destruction to come. The agents from the future surmised that the problem laid with the fact that it was due to a form of time paradox. Maya had secretly called and scheduled for the present Bunmei to come perform at the closing ceremony of the Academy so that future Fumiaki would be able to see his mother and past self. The agents then demanded that the future Fumiaki return to his own time though the future Fumiaki wishes to stay longer and chose to simply avoid his past self. When Fumiaki states that he has to go however, Maya is clearly saddened by the prospect and suggests that he could stay in their current time forever. Fumiaki refuses though he also runs into his past self at the same time. Chosing to save the world, the past Fumiaki regains his psychokinetic powers and uses them to stop the alien invasion but in turn sacrifices himself to do so. His last words were a request for Maya to take care of his past self that laid unconscious in front of her. When Bunmei gets up he sees Maya who demands that he stands up on his own two feet. 2012 At the end of the series it is assumed that Fumiaki and Maya are married and living together in peace. The final scene is of Maya calling her father to eat with the family, panning to a house with the nameplate "Uchida" Residence and to a three person curry dinner. Category:Characters